Trident
Formerly a Toa of Gravity named Varos, "Trident" is a Dark Hunter who joined after being rescued by said organization. He rose through its ranks, eventuslly becoming leader of the Dark Hunters after the death of the Shadowed One. Biography Toa "Trident" was originally a Toa of Gravity named Varos. Varos lived in the Southern Islands, and was the leader of a Toa team. Little is known about his time as a Toa, though it is said that he and his team once held off an entire horde of Visorak from invading. However, the nearby Crustelleon colony became the focus of that species' war with the Dark Hunters. Varos' island became a battleground. Trapped on the island, he attempted to lead his team to the nearest harbor through what seemed to be the only stretch of land that had avoided conflict. As the team wandered through the area, though, Varos discovered why. The entire sector was decorated with live land mines, placed there by the Hunters. As he was about to warn his team, one of the mines was set off, and the explosion caused a massive chain reaction that carried half the island into the sea. Varos was caught in the blast, and his Kanohi was shattered, but some of the energy seeped into his wounds. The remaining Toa fell back, assuming Varos was dead. Rescue and Reconstruction Varos floated out to sea, deep in a coma and very close to death. A group of Dark Hunters noticed what seemed to be a well armed corpse, and pulled it onto land to scavange it. Noticing him to be alive, however, they realized what potential this figure had. The Hunters rushed Varos to the Dark Hunter base on Odina, and there he underwent reconstruction. Varos was given a new optical sensor on the damaged side of his face, and his damaged trident was attatched to his arm. He remained in a coma for several months before awakening. During this time, the Dark Hunters performed a memory wipe, while also mentally training him how to use his gear as to have him at peak fighting condition as soon as he awoke. Joining the Hunters and Early Career Finally, Varos awoke. The Hunters explained how they had rescued him after an explosion occured, but nothing beyond that. Having no memeories, Varos had no choice but to trust them. The Hunters who had rescued him brought him before "The Shadowed One", who immidiately recognized the possiblities that the new recruit offered. Still, he made Varos go throught the standard recruitment test, which ment combat with the Dark Hunter "Gladiator". "Gladiator" was well-known for his speed and agility in addition to his size, but it seemed that he could not land a blow on Varos. Sometimes Varos wasn't even visible. Eventually, "Gladiator" collapsed, exhuasted, while Varos stood over him, his trident poised to strike. "The Shadowed One" granted him memebership to the Dark Hunters and gave him the codename "Trident". "Trident" had a very succsesful early career. Most of his contracts were assassinations or infiltrations; thus, he was usually exempt from being deployed with a partner as per "The Shadowed One's" prefered tactic. At one point, "Trident" was under a contract to kill a Toa of Fire. He did so successfully, but before he could become invisible again to avoid detection, another Toa walked in. This Toa recognized "Trident", as he and the assassinated were former members of Varos' Toa team. He attempted to reconcile with "Trident", but as the latter lacked any memory of what happened before his accident, he assumed the Toa was lying. The Toa continued to attempt to get "Trident" to leave the Dark Hunters until, in anger, "Trident" stabbed him with one of his daggers, killing him. Toa-Dark Hunter War After about 750 years as a Dark Hunter, the Toa-Dark Hunter war broke out in Metru Nui. Given how stealth was an essential component to the war, "Trident" truly excelled during the conflict. "Trident" once wiped out seven Toa in just under five minutes, setting up a mass ambush, and escaped undetected when reinforcments arrived. Even though the Hunters lost the war, "The Shadowed One" commended "Trident" for his efforts, and promoted him to being one of his most trusted Hunters. Metru Nui and the Brotherhood of Makuta-Dark Hunter War Along with Nidhiki, Krekka, and "Eliminator", "Trident" was sent to Metru Nui to aid in the death of the remaining Toa there. He and "Elimninator" shared similar roles in this endeavor, both waiting for Toa to approach the outskirts of the city and slaying them in isolation. However, after Nidhiki and Krekka were absorbed by Makuta Teridax and the Great Cataclysm, The Brotherhood of Makuta-Dark Hunter War broke out. As little is known about the war, what "Trident's" role was is unclear; there were rumors that he single-handedly brought down three Makuta. The years following were uneventful. Becoming "The Shadowed One's" Successor and the Rahkshi Attack on Odina Shortly before the death of Mata Nui and the invasion of Karda Nui, "The Shadowed One" made "Trident" his successor by ordering him to kill "Darkness". "Trident" complied, and so became an unofficial deputy of the Dark Hunters. He was still regularly sent out on missions, however. Not much time had passed after this when Makuta Teridax's Plan came to fruition, and armies of Rahkshi invaded the Hunters' base on Odina. Under most circumstances, the Rahkshi would have been eradicated, but their numbers were so large that the defenses were simply overrun. The battle became a massacre, leaving only seven active Hunters (including "Trident"), "Conjurer", who was still in a coma, and "The Shadowed One", who was dying. "The Shadowed One" spoke to "Trident", informing him that there was an important map that he needed to find under "Airwatcher's" protection. Before leaving, "Trident" fulfilled his duty as "The Shadowed One's" successor by killing him, as he had become weak. Taking the mantle of leadership, "Trident" and the other hunters went to find the map. The party reached "The Shadowed One's" stash, but "Airwatcher" was not present when the transfer of leadership had occured, so he attacked the group. "Trident" was forced to kill him. The map revealed an exit out of the Great Spirit Robot near the foot. "Trident" and the other Dark Hunters made their way toward the exit, meeting up with Tahu Nuva and Takanuva on the way. However, the did not reach the exit until Teridax landed on Bara Magna. The Battle of Bara Magna and a New Beginning The Glatorian Gresh happened to open the hatch covering the exit, releasing thousands of Rahkshi onto the planet. The Dark Hunters and the two Toa soon followed, along with many other figures from the Matoran Universe. While the Toa faced a moral dilema, being unwilling to kill the Rahkshi, the Dark Hunters had no such qualms. The carved paths through the Rahkshi, Skrall, and Skakdi; they were a significant player in the battle. After the battle, the Dark Hunters moved north, setting up a new fortress near the location the White Quartz Mountains met the Black Spike Mountains. From their, they began to resume their old activities, and began recruiting, hoping to recapture the glory of the Dark Hunters in their prime. Abilities and Traits "Trident", when he was still a Toa, was very confident, sometimes to the point of arrogance. This likely resulted in his accident, ultimately. However, he cared deeply about his team, and thought that leaving the island was the best way of keeping them safe. After his accident and reconstruction, "Trident's" personality was only slightly altered. His confidence ballooned into permenant arrogance, though it rarely caused issues anymore. He was still loyal, and his loyalty was cemented to the Dark Hunters, as they saved his life. He worked to pay of this debt to them, but as they saved his life, the only way he could fulfill his debt was by dying for their cause. That isn't to say he didn't enjoy the work; he often times did. He still maintained his sense of leadership, only following orders directly from "The Shadowed One" himself. "Trident" usually seemed detatched from the environment; almost no one without telepathic abilities was able to detect his emotions. "Trident" could actually be considered a merciful Dark Hunter, as he tended to only kill his target unless he underwent extreme provocation. Powers and Equipment When he was still the Toa of Gravity Varos, "Trident" had near-perfect control over his element (See Gravity). After his injury and reconstruction, it seemed as though all his power had been lost. Eventually, though, it started to recover. When the Hunters moved to their new fortress on Spherus Magna, "Trident" had returned to near-Toa power levels, the only things he was not capable of being a Nova Blast or creating a black hole. As a Toa, he wore a Suletu as his Kanohi, though it was destroyed in his accident. Upon its destruction, however, some of its power seeped into "Trident's" wounds, leaving him with th ability to project his thoughts into the minds of others and being able to read minds. His reconstruction prevents him from wearing a new Kanohi. After reconstruction, "Trident" gained many new gadgets and equipment. His trident, formerly his Toa weapon, was fastend to his arm as a powerless tool, and the middle prong was modified to become a harpoon built into the trident. This harpoon could be used to close distance between him and his opponents. He also gained two powerless daggers in case the distance between him and his opponent was too close. His long range weapon was an electromagnetic blaster, which could either disable or kill enemies. "Trident" later outfitted this with a shard of a weapon from a Toa of Magnetism, which fired a blast of pure magnetic energy that tore through protosteel, making this his prefered weapon against Makuta. His armor was outfitted with cloaking devices, hiding him from all sorts of vision across the electromagnetic spectrum, radio through gamma, and also prevent sound from escaping in a meter radius originating from him. This made it so that no one could detect him unless they literally ran into him. Also, as part of "Trident's" face was destroyed in the accident, including one of his eyes, this was rebuilt, and the new eye contained senesors that could see different parts of the electromagnetic spectrum (again, radio through gamma, and only one at a time) and a scope.